


The magic of the sunrise

by karsgap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChanSoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, all exo members are mentioned, chanyeol is an angel, fluff i guess ??, junmyeon is somehow a leader, kinda fantasy idk, kyungsoo thinks a lot i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsgap/pseuds/karsgap
Summary: when the sun rises, they only have 10 minutes left.





	1. Chapter 1

Early mornings were a common thing in the day routine of Kyungsoo. Everything seems so pure and dark at the same time in the early morning.

He loves the way the streets submerge in silence, to the point that you can even hear yourself breathing. The wind is cold but cold in a comfortable way, in a way that makes you feel brand new. The sky gets gray just before it starts to turn pink with some orange lines because the sun is coming out. As the teaser of a movie, you can anticipate what is coming. At the moment when the sun rises, the light fills the place that once was dark. The image is not a static one, it’s a dynamic complex.

Kyungsoo always thought that watching the sunrise is almost the same as being able to see a person who comes out of a darkness place and find a light bright enough to makes them burns into colors, in a metaphoric perspective, of course. People can be sunrises too.

This morning was not as different as the other ones. He woke up pretty early, put some comfortable clothes on and ride a bicycle to his favorite park. A beautiful place with a wonderful view of a lake and birds all over the place. It always looks as if the birds are having a party in there and he is totally an outsider, watching them from a far. Well, he’s an outsider everywhere he goes. When he thinks about being an outsider, sometimes it doesn’t feel right but in moments like this one, it feels just right.

Luckily, he is always the only person there. It’s sad how the whole world can ignore the existence of such a beautiful scene. Although, he is lonely when he is there, it is not the first time he is lonely.

Society might think all lonely people feels sad and trapped in his loneliness, but that’s a misconception. Loneliness is a feeling related to the perception of deficient social contacts, basically less relationships than you expect or relationships that you think are not good enough, so you feel unsatisfied. A person can be unsatisfied with their interpersonal relationships without feeling sad about it. Every human being has a unique way to experience.

Kyungsoo have to admit he is lonely but he is comfortable with this loneliness. He is at peace. Maybe it is related to him being an introvert, what means he loses energy when he interacts with people. Maybe he is naturally a lonely person. Maybe he just like the way it feels when you don’t have to deal with other people, or maybe it is something else but who cares. So, when he goes out every early morning and immerges himself in his own world while he is in that beautiful park, he thinks life can’t be better than this.

Sometimes he associates colors with things. In his mind, red is strength and gray is nostalgia. But if he has to associate a color with joy and happiness, it would be orange.

In that moment in the park, he can see orange in a distance, he can only hope to reach it, but he knows it is out there, and some day he will be able to hold it in his hands. As his parents used to say, hope is the last thing you can lost.

His mind stops for a second. All his muscles tenses in front of something he never expected.

The sound of a person singing suddenly invaded the space that once seemed solitaire. He didn’t understand why nobody was there enjoying the same feeling that he does every morning, but it was too pleasing, so he preferred to ignore that little detail, but now all that he can heard was a beautiful melody coming out of someone else’s mouth. The voice of an angel. Maybe he died in his own loneliness and now he’s in heaven waiting to meet the angels and the one in charge of welcoming him is in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo felt the need of discovering where the sound comes from. If the owner of the voice was as beautiful as the sound itself, he would be damned. Oh wait, I guess the right word would be ‘blessed’, if he is in fact in heaven.

He started walking to follow the sound. The sound got stronger as the seconds pasts. The anticipation was killing him slowly. Suddenly, the sound was gone. Silence owns the place once again. The angel disappeared. But the overwhelming feeling was still there.

He was disappointed when he walked around the place and couldn’t find anything that indicates that there was someone. Kyungsoo just noticed that he missed the sunrise. The sun was all over the place but he could only think about the sound that made him feel something he couldn’t name. But again, another experience that wasn’t a first time. Sometimes he feels things and he doesn’t know how to name them.

It was late already so he started to walk to work. He doesn’t have to change his clothes because there weren’t explicit rules about the clothes he has to wear there. He is glad that his work doesn’t make him follow annoying social rules.

Walking to work was usually a time to think about the day he was going to face. This day was kind of different. He worked in a local newspaper. Nothing out of this world. But he has to admit his writing style is wonderful, what usually gives him opportunities to write some articles for big newspapers.

Recently, a big newspaper was looking for some new talent, a fresh mind with outstanding ways to express thoughts. Kyungsoo was one of three people in his work place that were actually qualified for that but the competition was strong. Those guys, Jongdae and Minseok have an interesting writing style.

Anxiety and overthinking are two things that makes everything seems harder than it is. He wanted that place in that big newspaper, because it would bring him all the professional image that he wants. But he also sees it at a big change that he might be not ready for. Adaptation. Sounds simple. But it wasn’t that easy for people like him.

As soon as he arrives at work, his boss Junmyeon shows him the most powerful smile he has seen in him.

“Congrats. You had worked hard. I’m sure you are going to make it” Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo looked at him with a confused expression and then noticed a paper that looks too expensive to be in the wall. He doesn’t know why he thinks it looks expensive but it does. That big newspaper he was thinking about just let them some kind of note where it says that he and Minseok are really good at their work, and that they need some extra time to think about it.

“Oh”. Was the only sound that came out from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Yes. Oh”.

“It can be Minseok, you know it”.

“You two are my better writers. It would be hard for me when you leave, because you’re going to do it someday. If this big job is not for you, something bigger is coming”.

Junmyeon was talking a lot today. He seems emotional. Kyungsoo wanted to run away from this conversation, but the idea of the future made him continue.

“Do you really think that?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course, Kyungsoo. I know you can’t see the opportunities that life gives you. But they are there. The job you have now in this newspaper is just that small role you play before you’re ready for the starring role.” Junmyeon answered.

“Maybe I’ll miss this” Kyungsoo said without thinking twice.

“We’re gonna miss you too. What would I do when I only have Tao to write articles about the future of teddy bears or the new app that can make your voice sounds like a crying baby?”

“Well, you’re gonna have such a new type of clients. Kids. You love them, right?” Kyungsoo almost smiled.

“At least they are going to learn about Martial Arts too” Junmyeon laughed. “Go. Remember to write your article about Philosophy”.

“Don’t worry. It is ready in my mind. I’m going to name it ‘If Philosophy dead or not?’…” Kyungsoo said making his way to his office.

He had a lot of work. A story about an explosion in an important cellphone company, protests in some country from Latin America and an album review of a local indie rock band. But the Philosophy article was something else, created to steal people’s attention.

The thing about his role inside the local newspaper is that he writes about different things because he is capable of it. Junmyeon is a great boss, he always let them try new things and explore their potentials.

All his work was finished by the afternoon. He is at his apartment now, trying to sleep after watching a great movie. His company is the silence of the night. Right now, silence doesn’t feel the same as always and he was not sure why until he remembered the sound again before falling sleep.

That night he dreamed of sweet melodies and unknown feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling a little bit confused. A feeling of hope is taking over his world of sensations. He doesn’t understand why it suddenly emerged. Hope is not a common feeling in his life. But it was casually hanging there in his wall of feelings like a mysterious painting.

All the work he had to do yesterday made him feels exhausted. Writing might be easy for him but he has to do research and it can be kind of annoying sometimes. After all, he loved his job.

He was walking almost in an unconscious way to the park as he does every morning. Almost forgetting his last experience there. Maybe there is a chance he was just dreaming or he is going crazy. Loneliness must be hitting him so hard. He is just starting to imagine that he isn’t alone anymore.

Being in the park alone was usually a relaxing experience, but right now he gotta admit that he is starting to get paranoid. Every sound in the place makes him turn around to see if someone is there. But there is nothing but emptiness. The feeling of hope seems to be vanishing slowly as the seconds pass.

The only good feeling left is the desire of watching the sunrise. It’s like that was the only think that kept him feeling alive. He always thought that the sunrise gives him the energy he needs to exist every morning.

Kyungsoo decides that it’s time to relax. He puts his headphones to listen to River Flows in You, a piano song by Yiruma, a song that makes him think of hope. He feels like floating in the ocean. A relaxing feeling invaded all his body and mind. Maybe hope is not totally lost.

His eyes were closed, so he can appreciate the way the piano sounds as if it was alive. He was just listening to the beautiful melody. When he opened his eyes in the last seconds of the song, he saw a person standing in front of him. He isn’t sure if he is able to call that a person. His features are something else, something impossible to see in the entire galaxy. But he was there. He was singing that song again but it sounded even better this time. The angel stopped singing when he noticed Kyungsoo looking at him. 

His skin looks as something that couldn’t be touch without ruining it, something fragile as glass but soft as cotton. He has silver hair. Kyungsoo probably would think that kind of colors are ridiculous if he sees a person walking on the street with that hair but somehow, he finds it cute on him. His dark eyes look as there is a whole universe inside of them waiting to be found.

He smiled and the whole world stopped. His smile is as brighter as the sun. The sun was right behind him, looking like a halo. The scenery was beautiful. He wishes he was an artist, because wow what a great masterpiece is right in front of him. Miguelangel would be jealous.

Kyungsoo used to be so confused all the time when it comes to interactions but this was a new experience. How should he act. He doesn’t even know how to act in normal situations. This is stupid. The only natural action that seems correct is to smile back. So, he did. The angel’s smile got bigger and more beautiful. It’s crazy because he thought it can’t be possible. Then, the angel vanished without trace.

The incredible visuals are gone. All that is left is the same beautiful park, not as beautiful as the angel that was there once.

Is this a dream or a nightmare? Ok, he is awake but he doesn’t get it He’s not into drugs. Maybe he has a serious mental illness. It has to do that. This is not real. Only in his world maybe. Or is this about alternative dimensions?

He doesn’t know how to keep going after this. Everything seems so fake since the element that seemed to be the only real thing in the world disappeared. Life is losing his sense now. He knows that he sounds a little bit dramatic. But who wouldn’t think this kind of things after seeing what he saw.

The day at work was normal as usual. Junmyeon is still talking about his ‘talented boy’ getting the opportunities he deserves. Kyungsoo can’t believe he is talking about him. That man is cheesy as hell but he loves him. He is the big brother he will never have.

The day goes fast while he does all his work. Writing is all he need to forget what happened. Everything goes as normal as usual, until he goes home. As soon as he arrives, he tries to sleep. But the thoughts won’t let him.

After overthinking, there were five things that he was really sure about:

  1. He wasn’t in heaven. Heaven wouldn’t give him something as beautiful as him and then just take it away so quickly. That was cruel.
  2. He doesn’t know if he is an angel or not, but he wanted to see him again. Somebody call god please.
  3. He’s not dead, because obviously he wasn’t in heaven and he’s pretty sure he’s still breathing. Of course, he felt as if all the air left his lungs this morning but he’s okay now. Or at less that’s what he thinks.
  4. He missed the sunrise. The sun was all over the place when he saw the incredible masterpiece in front of him. In another circumstance, he would think ‘what a shame’ but right now the angel seems as a better thing to look at.
  5. He will think he is the luckiest person in the whole world only if he can see that angel again. Believing that he deserves good opportunities in life would be easy if that happens. He promised to himself that night he wouldn’t take them for granted, only after seeing the angel one more time.



He kept thinking about these five things all night until he fell asleep.

That night he dreamed of sweet melodies, unknown feelings and a smile brighter than the sun.

 

 

 


End file.
